


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cas!

by Bangtan_Benhead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU!Destiel - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Pool!Dean, Sabriel hints, Short One Shot, destiel au, human!Cas, idk?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños 21 de Castiel, y se ve arrastrado por su queridísimo hermano a un bar de Lebanon para 'celebrar'.<br/>Un par de hermanos juegan billar en el fondo del establecimiento, y uno en particular llama la atención del ojiazul.<br/>Gabriel y Charlie tienen la brillante idea de acercarse y retarlos a una partida de billar - en lo que Castiel es inexperto - con el fin de ayudarlo a romper el hielo con aquél atractivo ojiverde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Feliz cumpleaños, Cas!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Happy Birthday, Cas!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872551) by [Bangtan_Benhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/pseuds/Bangtan_Benhead)



> ¡Hola! :D  
> He aquí mi primer One-shot #Destiel.  
> Advertencias: Puede apestar (?  
> Disclaimer: No tomo créditos por la trama. Está basado en un Prompt de Tumblr.  
> Tampoco poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes de Supernatural (tristemente).   
> Sólo la redacción corre por mi cuenta.

 

 

Veintiún años no es mucho, en cuanto a tiempo de vida se refiere. Para Castiel Novak, cumplir veintiún años no era la gran cosa. Sin embargo, ni su hermano ni su mejor amiga compartían tal visión. Ellos tenían la firme creencia de que, al cumplir la mayoría de edad y volverse cien por ciento legal, constituiría el comienzo de su verdadera vida: su plena libertad.

Y era por eso que, en esos momentos, se hallaba siendo arrastrado por el bromista Gabriel Novak y la impetuosa Charlie Bradbury al más popular bar de Lebanon, con estrictos fines de celebración.

 

“No todos los días se cumplen veintiún años, Cassie”, decía Gabriel, a la vez que arrastraba al pelinegro dentro del establecimiento. “Es motivo de una digna celebración”

“Gabe, de verdad, no entiendo tu punto. Este no es diferente a cualquier otro cumpleaños. Pudimos haber ido a cualquier otro lugar. ¿Por qué aquí?”, la voz del menor de los Novak denotaba su desacuerdo.

“¡Porque, querido hermanito menor, hoy y precisamente hoy, te convertirás en un hombre!”, canturreó el castaño, con la determinación de un anunciador de infomerciales.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco. _‘Es bueno saber que no lo era antes’_ , pensó con sarcasmo.

“Además,” se apresuró a agregar su amiga, con una amplia sonrisa. “es fácil encontrar chicos lindos por aquí.”. El ojiazul no entendió el guiño burlón que le dedicó la chica, y honestamente prefirió ignorarlo.

Antes de que pudiese objetar nada más, Gabriel tiró de su brazo hacia la barra, donde finalmente tomaron asiento en un par de lugares libres; Charlie los seguía de cerca, sentándose junto a los hermanos Novak.

Era la primera vez que Castiel pisaba un lugar como aquellos; muchas veces había visto el establecimiento por fuera, al pasar por ahí en las mañanas rumbo a su empleo de verano en aquella cafetería, pero nunca había mirado el interior de un bar, por increíble que eso sonara tratándose de un adolescente que cumplía veintiuno. Y, de hecho, no era tan malo como habría podido haber imaginado. Parecía un lugar decente; por lo menos, no habían borrachos violentos o cosas por el estilo… todavía.  
El espacio era considerablemente amplio, y estaba atiborrado de unas buenas dos terceras partes de jóvenes por aquí y por allá, principalmente aglomerados entorno a la vieja rocóla decorativa del lugar, las mesas y la mesa de billar ubicada al fondo del bar. El resto de los clientes eran hombres mayores; algunos iban acompañados de sus parejas, otros se encontraban en pequeños grupos de amigos, otros cuantos sentados en la barra solitarios, posiblemente ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

Si bien el ambiente estaba impregnado de un permanente hedor a alcohol y cigarro, la atmósfera no resultaba del todo desagradable. De fondo sonaba una canción aparentemente popular que Castiel no pudo reconocer.

Gabriel había pedido las bebidas sin que el pelinegro lo notase, y ya estaba extendiéndole un vaso con un líquido ambarino con abundante hielo. Castiel lo miró con cierta desconfianza.

“¿Qué es?”, preguntó, a la vez que se inclinaba un poco para olisquear la bebida.

“¡No seas melindroso, Cassie! Es una margarita e mango. Sólo dale una probada.”, dijo el mayor, cuyos ojos combinaban con la bebida que ofrecía a su hermano.

El pelinegro se volvió hacia su amiga, como en busca de auxilio o alguna clase de consentimiento, y ésta se limitó a sonreírle y asentir, animándolo a hacer lo solicitado por el castaño. Castiel empinó la copa hacia sus labios y le dio un sorbo. El líquido descendió por su garganta como si estuviera en llamas, haciendo que el menor tosiera un poco y torciera el gesto.

Gabriel no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. “No lo tomes tan a prisa, zoquete. ¡Disfrútalo!”, instruyó, aunque claro, demasiado tarde para Castiel. Este último le dirigió su mejor mirada fulminante, que a los ojos de su hermano mayor parecía más un puchero, lo que lo hizo carcajearse aún más.

Charlie se limitó a reír entre dientes, aunque no prestaba demasiada atención a la comedia de hermanos. Parecía buscar algo o a alguien entre la multitud, sin mucho éxito.  
Castiel la imitó, y sin la menor intención de escuchar el parloteo de su querido hermano – que si bien era dos años mayor que él, se comportaba como alguien de al menos 7 años menos, y tampoco era capaz de superar a Castiel en estatura, por mucho que se esforzara; y no es que Castiel en sí fuera muy alto –, dejó vagar su intensa mirada azul por el lugar, sin nada en especial como objetivo. Y no fue hasta que hubo centrado su atención en la partida que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa de billar que halló algo de su interés.

No podía ser mucho mayor que Gabriel; un par de años más, cuando mucho. Su tez era bronceada, de cabello corto con el flequillo hacia arriba, de un matiz entre el rubio sucio y el castaño claro. A la distancia no era capaz de reconocer el color de sus ojos, pero sus facciones eran bastante agraciadas, de mentón firme y nariz respingada. Vestía unos _jeans_ deslavados y una chaqueta de cuero color chocolate.  
Jugaba billar con otro chico, de camisa a cuadros y melena más larga y oscura, que a pesar de sacarle casi una cabeza de altura, era visiblemente más joven – más que Castiel, inclusive. Debían ser hermanos, el parecido en el perfil y ciertos gestos era notable, aunque las facciones del menor eran más suaves.

“Hey, ¿qué miras, Cassie?”, preguntó con curiosidad el ojimiel a su lado, inclinándose y mirando por encima del hombro del pelinegro. Las mejillas del menor se tiñeron automáticamente de un tenue carmesí.

Charlie imitó a los Novak, mirando en dirección del par de hermanos del billar.

“Por el amor de Dios, ¿no querrían ser más discretos?”, masculló Castiel, desviando la mirada con nerviosismo. La pelirroja rio con cinismo ante su reacción.

“Alguien ya puso el ojo sobre alguien”, canturreó, burlona, haciendo que el rubor en las mejillas del cumpleañero aumentara.

“Oye, pero que alce tan lindo”, comentó Gabriel, mirando con interés hacia la mesa de billar.

“¿Alce? No parece un…”, Castiel volvió su mirada a los chicos. “¿De cuál de los dos estás hablando?”

“¿Por qué? No me digas que también te gustó el niño bonito de camisa a cuadros.”

“No, yo… Olvídalo.”

“Ohh… ¡Ya veo! ¡Te gusta el mayor! Cassie, si no te conociera…”

“¡Cierra la boca, Gabriel!”

“¿Por qué no le hablas?”, sugirió Charlie, sin menor preocupación.

“¿Hablas en serio? ¡Claro que no! Sería muy penoso. No estoy tan ebrio como para hacer eso.”, se defendió el pelinegro, ganándose otra sonora carcajada de su hermano mayor – quien ahora lameteaba entretenido una paleta de caramelo que Castiel no tenía la menor idea de dónde había sacado.

“Ay, Cassie, ¡pero si ni una copa llevas! Relájate, y mejor anímate a hablarle. Quizás puedas presentarme a su hermanito.”, dijo Gabriel, guiñándole un ojo al menor.

“Gabe, debes llevarle unos cuatro años al niño”.

“Hey, el rubio te debe llevar lo mismo, así que mejor ni opines. Y ve a demostrarle al mundo que ya eres un hombre.”

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco, como hacia a menudo ante los comentarios de su ocurrente hermano mayor. Charlie, por su parte, parecía bastante entretenida con la situación. “Vamos, Cassidy, ¿te vas a comportar como una nena o vas a ir a hablar con ese bombón de allá?”.

“¿Ahora tú también, Charlene? ¡Eso es traición!”, se quejó el pelinegro, con gesto ofendido. La pelirroja y Gabriel rieron al unisón de su gracioso puchero, cosa que no mejoró el humor del aludido.

“Castiel, no estamos hablando de la Misión de Erebor en la que tienes que derrotar al Dragón; simplemente tienes que hablar con un chico mortal. No puede ser tan malo.”, instó Charlie, con naturalidad.

Castiel y Gabriel intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza. “No entiendo esa referencia.”, señaló el primero, ladeando la cabeza con desconcierto.

“Bueno, sea lo que sea que haya querido decirnos con eso, creo que Charlie tiene razón, Cassie.”, repuso el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros y lamiendo su paleta de cereza. “¿Qué puedes perder? No lo conoces, y es probable que si no le hablas esta noche, nunca vuelvas a verlo en tu vida. ¿Dejarás ir una oportunidad así?”.

“No creo que un chico guapo sea una cuestión de vida o muerte, Gabriel.”

“¡Vaya!”, suspiró el mayor, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación. “Habría pensado que serías todo menos un cobarde, Castiel James Novak. ¡Es una pena!”

Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada, con cara de pocos amigos.  
Claro que Gabriel sabía que su hermano era demasiado tímido y retraído como para tener tal iniciativa, sobre todo tratándose de un extraño. De hecho, era una sorpresa para todos que tuviera una amiga tan parlanchina como Charlie – o que tuviera una amiga, para el mejor de los casos. Se habían conocido en la secundaria, y desde entonces eran inseparables; el _nerd_ callado y la alegre _geek_. Sin duda, hacían un par único de amigos.

Por eso, el ojimiel no tardó en idear un plan para que su querido hermanito, al que más disfrutaba molestar y con quien mejor relación tenía, consiguiera el número de aquel sujeto que le había atraído, o al menos que la pasara bien en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños. Y, ¿por qué no? Aprovechar la oportunidad de acercarse él también a aquel atractivo alce.

“Bueno, si tú no quieres ir, Cassandra, está bien por ti. Yo voy a ver qué tan buenos son esos dos en el billar. Tal vez podamos ganarles una partida. ¿Qué dices, Charlie? ¿Vienes?”, el mayor se puso de pie, sonriendo ampliamente y tendiendo una mano caballerosamente hacia la pelirroja. Charlie rio y aceptó la mano, levantándose de su asiento y siguiendo a Gabriel hacia el fondo del establecimiento.

“Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Piensan dejarme aquí sólo? ¡Oigan, no… espérenme!”, llamó un alarmado Castiel, apresurándose a seguir a su hermano y a su mejor amiga.

Charlie soltó una risotada, a la vez que el ojiazul se esforzaba por alcanzarlos entre toda esa gente. Castiel no podía creer que la jugada de Gabriel estuviera funcionando sobre él, quien supuestamente se creía ya inmune a sus trucos y jugarretas. Pero la astucia de su hermano mayor nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

Se aproximaron a la mesa de billar, donde el otro par de hermanos jugaba amenamente. A esta distancia, Castiel pudo distinguir el sutil rastro de pecas que decoraban el atractivo rostro del mayor de ellos. El menor elevó su mirada hacia los recién llegados, con cierta curiosidad. Sus ojos eran de color miel con tendencia al verde, según pudo apreciar el pelinegro desde donde estaba.

“¡Hola!”, saludó Gabriel, animosamente, apoyando ambas manos contra el borde de la mesa de billar, con aires casuales. “¿Se divierten?”

La atención del rubio – o castaño claro, Castiel aún no podía decidirse – se volvió hacia el mayor de los Novak presentes, con un desdeñoso arqueamiento de ceja. Sus ojos los recorrieron uno por uno, escrutando primero a Gabriel, luego pasando con poco interés por la pelirroja, para finalmente posarse sobre Castiel.

Verdes. Eran verdes. ¡Y vaya tono de verde! El corazón de Castiel se detuvo por un segundo cuando ese intenso par de ojos se encontró con los suyos, para luego reanudar la marcha a toda potencia. Para su fortuna, el hombre desvió la mirada en fracciones de segundo, permitiéndole a Castiel sonrojarse sin ser visto.

“¿Qué hay?”, dijo simplemente a modo de saludo, su voz profunda reverberando aún sobre el atronador sonido de la música.

 “Soy Gabriel, la chica es Charlie y este de acá es Cassie”.

“Castiel”, corrigió el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño hacia su hermano. Se percató entonces que había atraído la atención de los otros dos chicos. El de la chaqueta de cuero lo miró con cierto interés, posiblemente ante su nombre tan poco usual. Castiel deseó ser todavía más pequeño en ese momento.

“Vimos que jugaban billar y nos preguntábamos si estarían dispuestos a una partida amistosa. ¿Qué dicen?”, sugirió Gabriel, sin apartar su mirada ambarina del castaño más alto sin pudor alguno, provocando que el chico en cuestión se ruborizara un poco. Gabriel sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras que el mayor no parecía tan contento con la escena. El hombre pareció meditar la oferta de Gabriel un instante.

“Seguro, ¿por qué no?”, se encogió de hombros, intercambiando una rápida mirada con su hermano menor. “Soy Dean, él es mi hermano Sam.”, presentó.

_‘Dean’_ , repitió Castiel en su mente. Claro que no sería difícil de recordar, y no es como si pudiese olvidarlo de todas formas. Se sentía patético teniendo pensamientos de ese estilo; ¿qué era, una colegiala enamoradiza? Se suponía que venía a ese lugar a ‘volverse un hombre’, como había dicho Gabriel, no a comportarse como una adolescente viviendo su primer amor. Lo que, a decir verdad, más o menos estaba sucediendo. Era la primera vez que Castiel gustaba tan abiertamente de alguien, más aun siendo un perfecto desconocido.

“Gusto en conocerlos.”, dijo un sonriente Gabriel, dedicando una mirada coqueta hacia el hermano identificado como Sam. “Entonces, ¿comenzamos?”

“Claro”, asintió Sam, sonriendo de vuelta al ojimiel. “¿Quiénes juegan?”

“Yo de hecho iba por un trago.”, se excusó la pelirroja, volviéndose a mirar con una sonrisa de apariencia inocente a su amigo. “¿Por qué no juegan ustedes dos, chicos? Estoy segura de que pueden ingeniárselas sin mí. Por cierto… es su cumpleaños.”, agregó con un guiño, señalando al pelinegro.

Gabriel rio abiertamente, divertido. “No apuestes mucho en el cumpleañero.”, bromeó, a la vez que tomaba un par de tacos, pasándole uno a su hermano menor con una sonrisa pícara. Castiel lo tomó de mala gana, enviándole una mirada envenenada al mayor.

Los otros dos chicos se habían acomodado en sus puestos, del otro lado de la mesa de billar, listos para comenzar la partida. Cada uno sostenía un taco de billar. “¿De verdad? Feliz cumpleaños.”, deseó Sam, dedicando una sonrisa sincera al aludido.

“Gracias.”, respondió a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros con cierta timidez, restándole importancia.

“De acuerdo.”, asintió Dean, posicionándose para tirar a la vez que Sam volvía a acomodar las bolas de billar al centro de la mesa en un perfecto triángulo. Castiel observaba los movimientos de cada uno con atención, notando su gracia y fluidez. Era obvio que estaban bastante experimentados en el juego. Su mirada azul se perdió analizando cada una de las bolas de colores, tratando de comprender la mecánica del juego mediante algún cálculo en las dimensiones o algo por el estilo. En realidad, sería la primera vez que jugaba billar. Había visto jugar a sus hermanos en un par de ocasiones, había aprendido las reglas, pero jamás lo hubo intentado por sí mismo.

“¿Has jugado antes?”, a Castiel le tomó un par de segundos percatarse de que el ojiverde se dirigía directamente a él. Parpadeó un par de veces para despejar su mente al toparse con aquella intensa mirada, tratando de hacer las conexiones adecuadas entre su cerebro y su lengua para emitir palabras.

“Uh… No realmente.”, admitió, mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior debido a su actual nerviosismo. “Pero parece que tú estás en muy buena forma”.

Una descarada sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en el rostro del ojiverde, con diversión; una sonrisa que de hecho robó el aliento de Castiel, dejando su mente momentáneamente en blanco. Una sonrisa digna de Dean Winchester, que hasta entonces Castiel Novak conocería y a la que irremediablemente sucumbiría.

Gabriel mismo se debatía seriamente entre reírse a carcajadas del espontáneo comentario de su hermanito, que sin saberlo se podía interpretar con una connotación distinta, o simplemente permanecer callado. Optó por la segunda, aunque le fue imposible disimular la sonrisa burlona. El menor de los cuatro, Sam, parecía igualmente entretenido con la escena, ocultando su rostro discretamente detrás de su cabello para no obviar la risa.

Los engranajes dentro de la cabeza del pelinegro tardaron unos segundos en girar de manera correcta, reaccionando finalmente y comprendiendo el mensaje erróneo que tuvieron sus palabras.

“Quise decir… que pareces ser bueno… jugando billar.”, reiteró, aunque su voz salió tan entrecortada y torpe que en lugar de ayudarlo, terminó haciéndolo quedar aún más en ridículo frente al guapo rubio.

“Seguro.”, sonrió él, explotando el barítono en su voz. “Entonces, espero que aprendas rápido. No quisiera hacerte polvo en tu cumpleaños.”

Esta vez, Gabriel no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas. Las mejillas del ojiazul se encendieron en un vívido color cereza, siendo más ágil en esta ocasión en comprender el doble sentido de sus palabras.

“Bueno, ¿vamos a jugar finalmente?”, intervino Sam, que si bien se hallaba riendo entre dientes ante el divertido intercambio de lisonjas entre los dos hombres, prefería no presenciar los descarados flirteos de su hermano mayor.

Con una sonrisa despreocupada, Dean se irguió en su sitio, sin apartar la mirada de Castiel, a quien parecían temblarle las rodillas a causa de esos devastadores ojos verdes.

“El cumpleañero primero”, dijo.

Castiel tragó en seco, dirigiendo una mirada vacilante a su hermano, quien no podía mostrarse más divertido con la situación. “Anda, _Cassie_. Muéstrales de lo que estás hecho. Sé un buen Novak.”

Por supuesto que esa era la clase de apoyo que Castiel esperaba recibir de su querido hermano. Después de todo, estaba tratando con El Bromista. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Con un suspiro, entornó sus manos sobre el taco y lo colocó en la posición correcta para tirar, apuntando hacia la bola blanca, como había visto a sus hermanos hacer. Y para su propia sorpresa, no lo hizo tan mal como había temido, sino que consiguió introducir una de las bolas en el agujero contrario.

“Nada mal”, alabó el mayor de los Winchester. “para ser principiante”.

Por alguna razón, el cumplido significó más para Castiel de lo que hubiera hecho en caso de haber provenido de cualquier otra persona, incluyendo a sus propios hermanos mayores. Quizás tenía que ver lo bien que Dean jugaba, o quizás era el magnetismo en su mirada y en su voz. Podía perderse fácilmente en esos ojos, por lo que optó por sonreír y asentir.

 

La partida transcurrió de manera bastante amena. Charlie había vuelto varios minutos atrás con su bebida, sentándose cerca de los chicos y sirviendo de espectadora, apremiando ocasionalmente los aciertos de Castiel o de Gabriel y riendo ante las bromas de los cuatro varones.

Por supuesto que la pelirroja no pasó por alto la evidente tensión sexual que ululaba en el ambiente, tanto de parte de Castiel y el atractivo ojiverde como de Gabriel y sus intentos de coqueteo con el menor de los hermanos Winchester. Parecía muy entretenida al respecto.  
Frecuentes sonrojos aparecían en el rostro de Sam cada vez que Gabriel le guiñaba un ojo o le sonreía de manera sugestiva, o bien cuando invadía descaradamente su espacio personal.  
Algo similar ocurría entre Castiel y Dean. Bromas, cumplidos, comentarios de doble sentido, sonrisas nerviosas, sonrojos  y un intenso intercambio de miradas entre los dos.  
Charlie hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no carcajearse abiertamente frente a ellos. En repetidas ocasiones estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento, caminar hacia cualquiera de las dos potenciales parejas y decirles _‘Ahora, ¡bésense!’_.

 

Al cabo de un rato, el juego hubo llegado a su fin con la victoria del rubio y su hermano menor, dejando a Gabriel un poco decepcionado, pero que rápidamente olvidó su derrota para proceder con su flirteo con el castaño más alto.

“Son realmente buenos, debo admitir.”, dijo el ojimiel. “Sin duda, nos ganaron justamente. Ahora nos toca invitarles un trago. ¿Vamos, alce?”

 

Sam sonrió, y dirigió una mirada vacilante hacia Dean, quien asintió su aprobación y se dispuso a dejar los tacos de billar en su sitio. Con una sonrisa y un ademán, Gabriel prácticamente arrastró a Sam hacia la barra, entusiasmado. Charlie se puso de pie e hizo ademán de seguirlos.

“Yo iré por otro trago, también.”, la pelirroja se alejó rápidamente, sin molestarse en preguntarles si ellos también querían algo.

 

Castiel rio entre dientes, rodando los ojos ante el embarazosamente evidente intento de su amiga de dejarlo a solas con el guapo hombre del billar. Dean pareció no molestarse por este hecho, sonriéndole divertido.

 

“Así que es tu cumpleaños.”, dijo a la vez que rodeaba la mesa de billa para reunirse con Castiel.

“Sí. Vigésimo primero, de hecho.”, asintió el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros. “Nada especial, pero Gabriel insistió en que viniéramos aquí para celebrar. Es imposible negarle algo, es realmente obstinado.”

“Ya veo.”, sonrió Dean. “Bueno, para ser tu primera vez jugando billar no has estado nada mal.”

“Gracias. Tú… juegas muy bien.”

 

Dean rio, de una manera que resultó agradable al oído de Castiel, dejándolo con las ganas de escucharla nuevamente. Tristemente, el pelinegro no podía pensar en nada más que decir para mantener viva la conversación, aunque al mayor no parecía importarle. Jamás se consideró virtuoso en socializar con las personas _normales_. Charlie Bradbury y sus hermanos eran distintivas excepciones, por supuesto.

El rubio ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando a Castiel con aquella encantadora sonrisa ladeada que robaría suspiros de cualquier chica.

“Hey, ¿por qué no vamos por un trago? Quizás un par de cervezas, ya que no parecía que disfrutaras mucho la margarita que traías hace rato.”, señaló. “¿Qué dices? Yo invito, cumpleañero.”

Castiel le ofreció una sonrisa.

“Un par de cervezas suena bien.”

Complacido con la respuesta, Dean se encaminó hacia la barra, haciendo una seña a Castiel para que lo siguiera. Y así lo hizo. Se sentaron en un par de taburetes frente a la barra, y el rubio pidió las bebidas. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la barra hasta encontrarse con su hermano menor, quien reía a carcajadas de algún chiste que Gabriel Novak hubo hecho, sentado entre él y la pelirroja.

Una vez recibidas sus bebidas, Castiel y Dean se pusieron a hablar un poco de sí mismos, compartiendo con el otro sus gustos en música, deporte y pasatiempos. El menor de los Novak aprendió que Dean Winchester tenía 24 años, había terminado la carrera de Leyes hacia un año, como su padre había querido que hiciera, y que trabajaba en un buffet. También le dijo que Sam había conseguido una beca en Oxford y que ahora estaba de vacaciones. Su padre y ellos no tenían una brillante relación, y sólo lo veían de vez en cuando, en fechas importantes con suerte. Aprendió también que Dean tenía una afición por los autos, y que era poseedor de un _Chevrolet Impala  1967_ negro.  
Castiel, a su vez, le contó sobre su familia, siendo él el menor de cinco hermanos. El mayor de todos, Michael, tuvo que ingeniárselas para mantener a la familia luego de que sus padres fallecieran en un accidente automovilístico cuando Castiel tenía trece. Él estaba iniciando ahora sus estudios de Psicología, como había soñado, y trabajaba medio turno en una pequeña librería a unas pocas cuadras de su casa. Cada que podía y no tenía deberes que hacer por las tardes, Gabriel solía arrastrarlo fuera de su habitación y salían los juntos – infaliblemente incluyendo a Charlie en el plan.

Las horas se dirigieron como si fuesen minutos, y ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de irse todavía. Sin embargo, Sam se había acercado a su hermano para preguntarle si ya era hora de irse, lo que evidentemente significaba que estaba exhausto y quería ir a casa – aunque con cierto desgano, ya que lucía muy entretenido platicando con Gabriel Novak… y Charlie, por supuesto.

 

Salieron los cinco del establecimiento; Gabriel, Sam y Charlie iban aún bromeando y riéndose delante de ellos, como si fuesen viejos amigos que se reunían. Por su parte, Castiel y Dean caminaban unos metros más rezagados, el mayor con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros deslavados. El pelinegro liberó un suspiro, disfrutando del momentáneo y cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambos a la vez que se encaminaban a sus respectivos autos.

 

“Oye, _Cas_ …”, el rubio rompió el silencio, volviendo sus ojos verdes al menor. Hizo una breve pausa. “Puedo llamarte Cas, ¿cierto?”

El aludido sonrió ante el apodo.

“ _Cas_ está bien.”, asintió.

De hecho, le agradaba. No solía recibir apodos amistosos, nadie se molestaba en acortar su peculiar nombre. Además de los molestos apelativos de su hermano mayor, que en ocasiones eran imitados por sus demás hermanos o inclusive Charlie, Castiel no estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran de otra manera. Tampoco era como si él fuera lo suficientemente popular como para que demasiadas personas supiesen su nombre.

“Genial.”, sonrió de vuelta. “Entonces, _Cas_ …”, retomó sus líneas, haciendo un ligero énfasis en el alias empleado. “… no tienes planes para el próximo fin de semana, ¿o sí?”

 

El corazón del aludido aceleró su marcha. ¿Estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando? ¿Había entendido bien el mensaje? ¿Dean Winchester lo estaba invitando a salir?

“Uh… No realmente.”, admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, pretendiendo lucir casual y disimular su emoción. “¿Por qué? ¿Tenías algo en mente?”

Una sonrisa pícara decoró las gráciles facciones del rubio.

“Bueno, me la pasé muy bien contigo esta noche, y pensé que podría enseñarte algunas técnicas de billar en otra ocasión… tú sabes…”

Castiel rio entre dientes.

“Eso me gustaría, sí.”

“Grandioso.”, la sonrisa en el rostro de Dean se amplió. “¿Por qué no me das tu número? Así podré llamarte tal vez en la semana para ponernos de acuerdo.”

“S-Seguro. “

 

Castiel inspiró hondo, parpadeando y sacando al instante su teléfono móvil, sintiéndose repentinamente incapaz de respirar con normalidad. Dean imitó su acción, sacando su celular de su bolsillo trasero. Intercambiaron sus teléfonos y cada quién tecleó los dígitos en los contactos del otro. El pelinegro escribió un simple ‘ _Cas’_ en el nombre de contacto. ¿Podía ser verdad que estaba intercambiando números telefónicos con un chico a quien apenas conocía? Sí.

 

“Listo.”, dijo el mayor, una vez que hubo terminado, devolviéndole a Castiel su teléfono. Este último hizo lo mismo, tendiendo el dispositivo ajeno a su dueño. “Ahora estamos en contacto.”

Castiel sonrió en respuesta, echando un vistazo hacia el frente, donde su hermano y mejor amiga lo esperaban, mirándolo con sonrisas pícaras. Volvió sus intensos ojos azules una vez más a Dean.

“Gracias… por la noche. Fue divertido.”

“Es bueno oír eso.”, repuso el ojiverde. “Es un ‘hasta luego’, supongo.”

“Sí.”, Castiel jugueteó con su teléfono, sin saber realmente qué más decir. Sólo consiguió agitar su mano torpemente en señal de despedida. “Adiós.”

Sin atreverse a mirar nuevamente al mayor de los Winchester después de su patética despedida, Castiel se encaminó hacia Gabriel y Charlie, que se despedían igualmente de Sam. _‘Eso pudo haber salido peor’_ , se dijo. Repitió el ademán con Sam al pasar a su lado, despidiéndose con una sutil sonrisa y un tímido gesto con la mano.

“Hora de irnos, campeón.”, suspiró Gabriel, con una radiante sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Castiel tuvo la certera impresión de que no había sido el único en obtener el número de un Winchester esa noche.

 

El menor de los Novak no dijo nada. Por alguna razón, le era imposible borrar la sonrisa soñadora de su rostro, y se sentía estúpido por ello… sin embargo, decidió que no le importaba. Bajó la mirada a su teléfono; el número de Dean aún aparecía en la pantalla, debajo de su nombre. Junto a este, el rubio había tecleado un símbolo de ‘menor que’ y un ‘3’, formando un corazón. Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

 

“¡Hey, Cas!”, la voz de Dean lo llamó desde la distancia, y el pelinegro se volvió de inmediato para mirarle. “¡Feliz cumpleaños!”

 


End file.
